MY SWEET TEACHER
by magicianPhantom
Summary: seorang gadis yang pintar namun tidak peduli terhadap lelaki yg berada disekitarnya. hingga suatu hari seorang murid baru dapat mengubah akemi menjadi peduli terhadap laki-laki


Musim panas telah tiba. Saatnya murid SMA Teitan kembali melakukan aktifitas belajar mereka. Di SMA Teitan diberlaklukan beberapa peraturan , yaitu tidak boleh berpacaran dengan sesama murid SMA Teitan. Dengan kata lain sesama murid SMA Teitan dilarang berpacaran. Hal tersebut tadinya mendapat protes besar dari beberapa murid. Namun para murid mau berbuat apa. Kedudukan mereka hanya seorang murid. Lagi pula orang tua mereka masing-masing juga menyetujui peraturan tersebut. Namun walaupun peraturan tersebut sedah ditetapkan, dan pastinya ada juga sanksinya para murid masih ada yang pacaran diam-diam disekolah sesama murid SMA Teitan. Tapi bagi gadis yang satu ini, hal tersebut tidaklah penting. Namanya adalah akemi Miyano. Dia salah satu murid teladan disekolahnya. Dia duduk di kelas 3-B. Beberapa penghargaan dari sekolah sudah banyak yg dia peroleh. Karena kepintarannya, dia diangkat menjadi asisten wali kelasnya Bu Kobayashi yang menjadi guru mata pelajaran matematika. Walaupun tugasnya hanya menggantikan beliau jika tidak masuk, tapi anak-anak sangat terbantu dan tentunya bu Kobayashi. Banyak para lelaki yang mengincar akemi karena selain pintar dia juga mempunyai wajah yg cantik dan manis. Tapi tak satupun diantara mereka ditanggapi akemi. Akemi tidak peduli terhadap para lelaki yang berusaha mendekatinya. Sampai suatu hari, sesorang yang baru datang mengubah hidup akemi. Menjadi lebih peduli terhadap laki-laki sekitarnya. Apa sebenarnya yang telah membuat akemi menjadi tidak peduli terhadap laki-laki? Cerita dimulai dari sini. Berkat seseorang yang berhasil mengubah segalanya. Bahkan membuat perasaan akemi menjadi hanya terpusat pada dirinya.

**-MY SWEET TEACHER-**

"tumben kamu datang saat sebentar lagi mau bel masuk". Sahut sakura teman akemi.

"sebenarnya aku sudah datang tadi pagi, tapi tiba-tiba bu kobayashi melihatku dan memanggilku keruangannya". Jelas akemi.

"tunggu tunggu... kenapa kamu sampai dipanggil? Ada masalah?". Tanya sakura penasaran.

"tidak, bukan soal itu. Ada hal lain". Jawab akemi.

"hal lain apa? Coba bicara jangan setengah-setengah". Kata sakura.

"ya, seperti yang bu kobayashi bilang minggu depan kita akan mendapatkan murid laki-laki pindahan dari London". Jelas akemi.

"London? Waaah akhirnya dikelas kita ada orang asing yang mungkin tampangnya lumayan". Canda sakura

"hei jangan berfikir yang berlebihan. Kata bu kobayashi dia orang jepang yang tinggal di London". Jelas akemi lagi.

"yaaaah, kalau begitu kemungkinan tampangnya tidak lumayan dong". Kecewa sakura.

"dasar kau ini. Pikiranmu cowok terus". Kata akemi.

"HAHAHHA! Ya tak apalah. Lalu apa hubungannya murid pindahan itu dengan kamu? Sampai-sampai bu Kobayashi memanggilmu gitu". Tanya sakura.

"soal itu, aku juga tidak terlalu mengerti. Ya intinya sih bu Kobayashi ingin aku membimbing anak itu saat jam diluar sekolah". Jelas akemi.

"tunggu..tunggu... kenapa anak itu harus mendapatkan pelajaran tambahan dari kamu?". Tanya sakura.

"katanya anak itu lemah di bidang matematika. Jadi aku harus membimbingnya. Begitu kata bu Kobaysahi". Tegas akemi.

"memangnya dari pihak anak itu menginginkan hal seperti itu? Maksudku menginginkan anak itu mendapatkan bimbingan pelajaran darimu?". Tanya sakura.

"entahlah. Tapi yang jelas bu Kobayashi hanya memberikan keterangan padaku bahwa ada baiknya aku membantu. Karena kita sudah kelas 3, dan sebentar lagi akan kelulusan. Ada baiknya kalau aku membantunya. Karena bu Kobayashi sendiri pun tidak ada waktu, sepulang dari sekolah dia mengajar privat ditempat lain. Jadi dia menyerahkannya padaku. Dan dia bilang mungkin akan lebih baik jika aku yang mengajarkan anak itu. Agar anak itu tidak terlalu tegang saat belajar, karena akan lebih santai belajar dengan sesama pelajar. Seperti sedang belajar kelompok saja. Begitu katanya". Jelas akemi seperti apa yang tadi bu Kobayashi katakan.

"oh begitu. Sepertinya bu Kobayashi sangat mempercayaimu ya". Kata sakura.

"ya begitulah". Jawab akemi sambil memandang keluar jendela dengan pandangan kosong.

-3-

**Seminggu kemudian...**

Akemi sedang duduk dibangkunya,sebelum bel masuk dia mengerjakan soal matematika yang menurut teman-teman sekelasnya soal yang dia kerjakan itu susah. Tapi bagi akemi soal itu sangat mudah. Bkukannya dia sombong. Tapi dia tidak mau mengatakan hal yang sedang ia kerjakan itu susah tanpa dia kerjakan dan berusaha terlebih dahulu. Disamping itu kabar tentang kehadiran murid baru dari London sudah tersebar luas dari kelas 3-A sampai 3-E .khususnya bagi para siswi yang sudah tahu bahwa murid pindahan itu adalah seorang pria dan menurut pemikiran mereka pasti pria itu tampan dan keren. Para siswi sibuk dengan diri mereka masih-masing. Terutama siswi kelas 3-B ,mereka sibuk berdandan dan merapihkan diri mereka agar terlihat cantik dan sempurna didepan murid baru yang akan pindah kesekolah mereka. Pastinya sakura tak kalah dari siswi-siswi yang lain. Justru karena dialah yang menyebarkan kabar tersebut kepada seluruh murid SMA Teitan.

Saat yang ditunggu-tunggu para siswi-siswi kelas 3-B akhirnya datang juga. Bel masuk berbunyi. Mereka bergegas kembali ke tempat duduk mereka masing-masing. Saat bu Kobayashi masuk ke kelas dengan seorang pria, para siswi terkejut dan heboh. Karena dugaan mereka benar. Dugaan seperti pemikiran mereka, bahwa murid baru itu tampan dan keren ternyata benar.

"selamat pagi semuanya". Sapa bu Kobayashi pada semua murid.

"selamat pagi bu". Sapa balik semua murid pada bu Kobayashi.

"baik, sepertinya kabar kedatangan murid baru di SMA kita sudah tersebar luas. Dan sekarang disamping saya sudah ada Saguru Hakuba, selaku murid pindahan dari London". Jelas bu Kobayashi kepada para murid.

Bu Kobayashi mempersilahkan saguru untuk memperkenalkan dirinya dihadapan murid-murid.

"perkenalkan nama saya Saguru Hakuba. Saya murid pindahan dari London. Mohon bantuannya". Ucap saguru memperkenalkan dirinya.

"ya itulah perkenalan singkat dari saguru, mohon bantuannya dari kalian semua. Dan untuk saguru bisa duduk dibelakang akemi tepatnya bangku kosong yang disana". Jelas bu Kobayashi ambil menunjuk kearah bangku kosong dibelakang akemi.

-3-

**Saat pulang sekolah...**

Keadaan kelas sudah sepi. Hanya tersisa akemi disana yang masih merapihkan bukunya. Saat itu terdengar pengumuman dari speaker yang terpasang di tembok ujung kelas. _"__bagi__siswi__yang__bernama__Akemi__Miyano__dan__siswa__yang__bernama__Saguru__Hakuba__dari__kelas__3-B__diberitahukan__segera__menuju__keruangan__ibu__Kobayashi__sekarang__"__._ Akemi yakin dengan firasatnya bahwa bu Kobayashi akan membahas tentang bimbingan belajarnya dengan saguru. Walaupun belajar mengasyikkan, tapi kalau dia harus belajar dengan seorang pria rasanya tidak asik.

-3-

"Besok?". Kaget akemi.

"iya besok. Bagaimana ?" tanya bu Kobayashi kepada akemi dan saguru.

"kalau saya sih gak keberatan, lagi pula besok saya tidak ada acara". Jawab saguru.

"bagaimana dengan kamu akemi?'. Tanya bu Kobayashi pada akemi.

"sa...saya... hmmm... ya kalau memang sagurunya bisa ,saya juga harus siap bu". Jawab akemi ragu.

"baiklah sudah ditetapkan. Jadi mulai besok akemi akan menjadi pembimbing kamu dalam pelajaran matematika. Untuk jadwal selanjutnya kalian bicarakan berdua saja enaknya bagaimana". Jelas bu Kobayashi.

"baikalah, saya tidak masalah". Kata saguru enteng

Saguru melirik kearah akemi yang tidak berkomentar apa-apa. Terlihat wajah gadis itu cemas dan agak bimbang.

-3-

"jadi kamu akan membimbingku belajar matematika?".tanya saguru.

"kalau kamu serius, aku serius". Jawab akemi

"tapi dari raut wajahmu ,sepertinya kamu agak keberatan.". kata saguru.

"lupakan saja. Yang penting tugasku membuatmu agar bisa matematika bisa selesai". Tegas akemi.

"yasudah. Terimakasih akemi". Kata saguru dengan senyumnya yang bisa membuat wanita bisa pingsan.

"hmmm". Iya akemi sambil mengangguk. Tapi dia tidak merespond senyuman malah membuang muka dan bergegas pergi. Hal tersebut membuat heran. Kenapa gadis yang satu ini sangat susah ia taklukkan. Bisa dibilang, saguru ini mempunyai kelebihan, yaitu dia bisa dengan mudahnya menaklukkan hati apra gadis. Tapi dia tidak pernah menyakiti hati wanita. Tapi wanita itu sendiri yg menyakiti hatinya senidiri. Lantaran cintanya ditolak saguru. Padahal saguru tidak ada niat untuk berhubungan dengan para wanita itu. Karena senyumnya itulah semua wanita mengira saguru tertarik pada mereka.

Saguru merasa tertantang. Entah kenapa, semangat yang menggebu-gebu untuk dapat menaklukkan akemi sangat yakin didalam dirinya. **"****oke****lihat****saja****nanti****"****.** Ucap saguru dengan suara pelan dan seulas senyum tipis terpapar diwajahnya.

-3-

**Usai sekolah...**

"hei akemi apa kau serius?". Tanya sakura.

"iya". Jawab akemi singkat

"waaaaaaah kau sangat beruntung bisa main kerumahnya". Kata sakura.

"aku bukan main. Melainkan hanya menjalankan tugas dari bu Kobayashi'. Jelas akemi.

"tapi sama saja, intinya kamu datng kerumahnya. Pasti ada waktu senggang untuk ngobrol, dan main bersama saguru kan". Tegas sakura.

"tidak. Kami hanya fokus belajar". Jawab akemi singkat.

"haaaah sayangnya hari ini aku ada les piano, jadi tidak bisa ikut". Kecewa sakura.

"seandainya kau tidak les juga, aku tidak akan mengijinkanmu untuk ikut bersamaku". Tegas akemi.

"haaaaaaaaaa kau ja...". perkataan sakura terhenti saat terdengar suara lelaki dari belakang mereka.

"sudah siap?". Tanya saguru kepada akemi.

"ya". Jawab akemi singkat

"baiklah ,ayo kita pergi". Ajak saguru.

"baiklah sakura aku duluannya". Pamit akemi pada sakura.

Semakin lama sosok mereka berdua hilang dari pandangan sakura. Dengan penuh kekecewaan karena tidak bisa ikut bersama mereka, dia berbalik badan dan melangkah keluar menuju gerbang.

-3-

**Tiba****dirumah****saguru...**

"Ayo guru silahkan masuk". Canda saguru ingin mengubah suasana yang dari tadi sepi.

"apa maksudmu dengan guru?". Tanya akemi dengan nada kesal.

"tenang dong guru, aku kan tidak punya salah dengan guru. Masa tiba-tiba guru marah". Ledek saguru.

"saguru! Cukuuup". Tegas akemi menahan emosi.

"baiklaaaah guru". Masih nada mengejek.

"jangan panggil aku guru mesum". Jelas akemi.

"mesum? Kenapa mesum!". Tanya saguru

"karena kamu otak mesum". Jawab akemi.

"kau guru ku yang seksi". Goda saguru.

"hentikan messssuuuuum". Bentak akemi.

"guruuuuuuu". Ledek saguru tanpa henti.

"mesum". Balik akemi.

"guru guru guru guru". Semakin meledek akemi.

Sore itu, suasana hening berubah menjadi perdebatan antara akemi dan saguru. Hal pertama yang dilakukan saguru bisa dibilang sudah sukses. Bisa membuat gadis itu bersuara padanya dan membalas ledekannya dan menjadikannya teman ngobrol yang asik.

-3-

[Percakapan dimulai dari saguru]

"terimakasih atas materi hari ini guru".

"jangan panggil aku guru".

"tapi kau kan yang mengajarkan aku matematika. Kau guruku"

"tidak".

"tapi guru, kita belum menyusun jadwal bimbingan belajar guru akemi".

"jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan guru, terlebih mencantumkan nama".

"heemmmm. Jadi guru?".

"mesuuuuum! Hentikan bodoh".

"baiklah baiklah. Jadi bagaimana keputusannya?".

"setiap hari kamis sepulang sekolah".

"tapi aku maunya setiap hari senin, rabu, jumat".

"apa? Seminggu 3 kali? Bodooooh. Aku juga butuh istirahat".

"tapi aku cuma hanya ingin menjadi lebih lama bersama guru akemi".

**

"ka...kau? apa maksudmu?".

"kenapa mukamu memerah guru?".

"aaaah sudahlah! Aku pulang".

"guru tunggu, jadi keputusannya bagaimana?".

"selasa kamis, sudah .tidak ada tawar menawar lagi. Aku pulang".

_**Senyum saguru mengembang. Dia menang. Ya saguru menang kali ini. **_

-3-

Hari demi hari hubungan saguru dengan akemi mulai akrab. Tapi tidak seakrab seperti yang saguru pikirkan. Seperti ada pembatas antara keakraban mereka. Sebenarnya apa yang membuat akemi tidak peduli pada para lelaki dikelasnya. Bahkan saguru yang sudah mulai akrab dengannya merasa kadang akemi sering menghindar. Apa sebabnya? Saguru bertanya-tanya akan hal itu. Apa yang sebenarnya membuat akemi seperti itu? Terlintas dipikiran saguru, yaitu dia harus mencari tahu akan apa yang telah terjadi pada akemi. Ya harus!

"saguru". Suara lembut memanggil namanya. Dengan gerak cepat saguru membuyarkan lamunannya.

"ada apa akemi?". tanya saguru.

"maaf sebelumnya. Hari ini aku tidak bisa memberikan materi matematika dirumahmu". Jelas akemi.

"kenapa?". Tanya saguru.

"aku menjaga toko ibuku". Jelas akemi.

"toko?".

"ya. Ibuku mempunyai toko kue. Sekarang dia sedang pergi keluar. Jadi aku harus menjaga toko kue ibuku". Jelas akemi.

"heem baiklah. Tapi bagaimana kalau aku ikut ke toko kue milik ibumu?".

"apa?". Kaget akemi.

"kalau sedang sepi pelanggan kan kau bisa memberikan aku sedikit materi".

"heemm. Ta...". saguru memotong ucapan akemi.

"selain itu ada hal yang ingin kutanyakan".

"hah?apa?". tanya akemi.

"ya nnti akan kuceritakan di toko kue ibumu".

"hei tunggu, aku kan belum meng-iya-kan permintaanmu untuk ikut ke toko kue ibuku".

Seperti biasa, sebentar lagi perdebatan antara merekaberdua akan terus berlanjut sampai salah satu dari mereka ada yang mengalah.

-3-

**Sampai di toko kue...**

[percakapan dimulai dari akemi]

"baiklah, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?".

"ternyata kau penasaran juga ya".

"ya apa?".

"pertama ,apa resep kue ini? Rasanya enak sekali".

"hei, ini bukan waktunya bercanda. Aku serius. Kalau kau hanya ingin menanyakan resep kue itu, sebaiknya kamu pulang".

"hoi...hoi... kenapa tega sekali mengusirku. Baiklah, pertama ada apa denganmu?".

"denganku?".

"ya. Kenapa kamu selalu tidak memperdulikan para lelaki dikelas dan laki-laki lainnya?".

"apa? Maksudmu apa? Kenapa kau tanyakan itu?".

"ya karena aku sering memperhatikanmu sering tidak peduli dengan para lelaki yg berusaha mendekatimu".

"aku merasa itu tidak penting saja untuk hidupku".

"tidak penting? Bagaimana dengan aku?".

*DDDDDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEGGGG*

"a..apa maksudmu ?".

"maksudku, aku tidak penting?".

"bukan begitu".

"jadi aku penting untukmu?".

"bukan begitu juga".

"lalu apa? Aku ini tidak penting buatmu dan penting buatmu. Apa maksudnya?".

"a...aku".

"apa akemi?".

"maksudku...".

"apa? Apa? Apa maksudmu?".

"HENTIKAN! Kau membuatku pusing. Kau menyebalkan saguru. Kau menyebalkan". Saat itu tanpa sadar air mata sudah membasahi pipi akemi. Suaranya serak, dan dia bergegas untuk pergi. Namun dengan segera saguru menarik tangannya dan menariknya dalam pelukannya. Keadaan toko sepi. Tak ada pengunjung. Hanya mereka berdua. Saguru memeluk erat pelukannya.

Saat itu akemi berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan saguru. Tapi semakin ia berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan saguru, semakin erat pelukan saguru terhadap dirinya.

"tenanglah akemi. Aku tidak akan melepaskan pelukanku kalau kau seperti ini".

"tolong, lepaskan".

"tidak".

"kenapa?". Masih dalam pelukan saguru

"karena aku ingin kamu menjelaskan apa yang pernah terjadi pada dirimu sebelumnya?".

"a...a...aku tidak mau mengungkitnya lagi". Terdengar suara akemi yang serak.

"tolong, ceritalah akemi. Aku akan membuatmu tenang? Aku akan menjadi pendengarmu yang setia".

"aku...aku tak bisa".

"kamu harus ceritakan semuanya padaku, dan aku akan melepaskan pelukanku".

"sa...saguru".

Saguru merasakan pelukan erat dari akemi. Dirinya merasa lega karena akemi sudah mulai mempercayainya.

"sekarang ceritalah". Tegas saguru sambil melepaskan pelukannya namun akemi masih berada dalam genggaman tangan saguru.

"ka...kau tau kenapa disekolah kita dilarang berpacaran sesama murid SMA Teitan?".

"ya,ku tahu. Kenapa?".

"sebabnya karena... dulu saat aku kelas 2, a...ada seorang adik kelas yang akrab dengan ku. Aku mengenalnya sangat baik. Begitupun dia. Kami selalu bersama. Dia menganggapku kakak kandungnya, begitupun aku. Tapi suatu hari, 3 hari tidak ada kabar darinya. Keluarganya pun tidak tahu menahu. Saat itu aku benar-benar bingung. Tapi suatu hari semuanya terungkap. Dia mempunya pacar , tapi pacarnya kabur entah kemana setelah melukai hati gadis itu. Lelaki itu tidak bertanggung jawab. Sampai-sampai...aku terlambat. A...a..aku tidak sempat mencegahnya untuk bunuh diri. A...a...aku tidak ada disaat dia sedang susah. Aku menyesal". Air mata tak henti-hentinya membasahi pipi akemi.

"aku tahu perasaanmu. Tapi tidak semua lelaki seperti itu. Apakah kau memandangku seperti itu?".

"a...aku".

"jawab akemi?apakah kau memandangku seperti itu?".

"t...ti...tidaak". tiba-tibe akemi memeluk saguru dengan erat. Saguru menyambut pelukannya dan berusaha menenangkan akemi.

"aku mau, kamu bersikap biassa saja kepada laki-laki. Aku yakin kalau kamu bisa menjaga dirimu".

"sa...saguru!". pelukannya semakin erat dan erat.

Hari itu saguru sedah mengungkap semuanya. Kenapa akemi bersikap seperti itu. Kali ini saguru tersenyum tipis. Menandakan dirinya menang. Ya dia menang!

-3-

Akemi mencoba bersikap biasa terhadap laki-laki. Dan usahanya berhasil. Walau agak sedikit menjaga jarak. Dia sudah terbiasa berbicara bersama para lelaki di kelasnya. Dia sangat berterimakasih kepada saguru yang telah menenangkannya.

"terima kasih"

"untuk apa?"

"atas , yaa usahamu menenangkanmu".

"ya itu juga untuk kepentinganmu. Gak selamanya kamu terus-terusan gak peduli sama laki-laki."

"hmmmm.. ya".

"jadi.. gimana guru apa guru lega?".

"jangan panggil aku guru".

"guruuuu ku tersayang".

*DDDDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEGGG*

"apa katamu?".

"guruku tersayang". Sambil menarik tangan akemi dan mereka berhadap-hadapan.

"hentikan".

"guru, aku serius."

"apa?".

"aku cinta sama guru".

"sa..saguru".

"apa?"

"mesuuuuuuuuuuum".

"aku Cuma bilang aku cinta guru kenapa dibilang mesum?".

"eeeeeeeeeemm".

"jadi?".

"apa?"

"guru gimana?"

"aku?".

"mau tidak?".

"eeeem". Akemi mengangguk.

"guru mukamu memerah".

"hentikan ucapanmu bodoh".

"guruku tersayang jangan marah".

"ya..ya terserah kau mau bilang apa".

"ya jadi mulai sekarang aku akan panggil guruku tersayang".

"ya itu bagus"

"guru mukamu memerah"

"diam bodoh".

"hahhahhaha!._.".

Sekali lagi saguru tersenyum dengan tipis. Sekali lagi. Dia menang! Ya dia menang!


End file.
